Mini Messes
by Barbie Shoes
Summary: A collection of one-shots set in the 'One Fine Mess' universe based on various events and character POVs. Each chapter equals one short story. Non-essential to the original fic, though you'll want to have read that before reading these. — Swan Queen, magic!baby
1. One Inconvenient Revelation

_**A/N: So I just couldn't tear myself away from the One Fine Mess universe, and I'm not ready to write the sequel yet. So here will be a collection of one-shots set in that universe.**_

 _ **EACH CHAPTER IS AN INDIVIDUAL STORY, and won't necessarily be in chronological order.**_

 _ **They may be stories from in between the events that took place in OFM, or a new perspective on ones you've already seen. But you'll probably need to have read OFM for them to make sense either way.**_

 _ **These are non essential to the original story, nor will they be to the sequel. More like bonus features! I'm open to ideas for short stories if there's a particular event or POV you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I come up with!**_

* * *

 _And now, since everyone has been asking since basically the first chapters of One Fine Mess, here is a little something from Emma's point of view. This story would fall in between chapters 5 and 6. Hope you like!  
_

* * *

 **One Inconvenient Revelation**

~26 Weeks~

Emma grinned, almost laughing, as she sat back on the couch with her shirt flipped up, watching the way her stomach rolled back and forth with her baby's acrobatics. It was strange watching her own her body ripple and roil that way. An "Invasion of the Body Snatchers" sort of alien, and she could certainly see why some people found pregnancy off-putting. Emma wasn't sure she would be too keen on the sight herself, were it not her own belly filled with her own child she was so intently observing.

There was really a whole person in there. Her daughter, whom Emma already loved so completely before ever meeting her, and in such an indescribable way that it easily reduced her to tears if she thought about it too long. An entire life they could still only imagine, yet knowing for certain that it would be cherished for all time. It was a fascinating thing to consider.

She poked and prodded, trying to distinguish between limbs and whether that was the baby's head or teeny, tiny butt. Her little girl shifted again, creating another torrent of waves beneath her mother's skin until she settled off to the side, leaving a lopsided mound in her wake. This time Emma did laugh at the sight, thinking of the glamorously round and firm artistic renderings of the expectant woman's anatomy portrayed in all the pregnancy books Regina bought for them.

She never did this when she was pregnant with Henry, having adamantly tried to ignore the way she felt him growing and living inside her. She tried so desperately not to feel attached, believing they would never be together, even as she felt that kind of unconditional love she had never known existed.

She remembered the way she tried to pass off Henry's first flutters of movement as gas, not ready to think of her pregnancy as a real child who would live and breathe without her. This time, however, she'd recognized the soft fluttering instantly, and the feeling that consumed her was nothing short of elation. She couldn't wait to tell Regina that night when they got home, to share this feeling of absolute joy for the life they had created together.

She wondered if Regina had any idea the gift she had bestowed upon her with this child. Their daughter wasn't a "do-over" by any means. But the chance to experience this, carrying a child, as something to be celebrated instead of feared was a feeling Emma wasn't sure she could properly convey with mere words of gratitude. She relished it all – even the bizarre, body-snatcher moments.

She had been afraid when she first took that test. After a month of strange bouts of vomiting and thinking there was absolutely no way she could be pregnant, even though all the symptoms were there, she did it just to be certain. Despite her confidence that it was impossible, two lines appeared instead of one, again and again, until it was undeniable.

Emma began to wonder if she'd done something stupid and forgotten, if maybe a night of heavy drinking lead to a bad decision she couldn't recall, but she was almost certain that wasn't the case. There was only Regina, and Emma remembered that quite well. Almost alarmingly so, in the way she found she absolutely did not want to forget. But it had been good – incredible, really. She settled for the idea that it had been simply too good to forget. It wasn't anything beyond that, she was sure.

Even more so than the father's identity, she had feared Regina's reaction. She wasn't sure why. Maybe because the woman graciously welcomed Emma into her home, and they really had a good thing going with their odd family unit, and she couldn't exactly blame Regina if she didn't take too kindly to someone else's kid thrown into the mix. It was all perfectly tidy and logical by way of an explanation. Yet, in the back of her mind, Emma knew it was a farce. The reality was that she was afraid of letting Regina down. It felt like a betrayal, in a strange way, and Emma wasn't sure why it should.

Yes, she had been incredulous when Rumpelstiltskin told them the baby was Regina's. Of all the absurd things Emma had seen and experienced since coming to this magical town, nothing had yet to make her believe a person could impregnate another without the proper "equipment." She was a product of her upbringing, in a land without magic, and she wasn't sure she would ever get used to all the new possibilities she was continuously learning existed here.

But she was also immeasurably relieved. The thought that the baby would or ever could be Regina's never even crossed her mind until that very moment of reveal. Yet, once her brain stopped spinning and the actuality of it settled in Emma's head, it felt like the answer to a prayer she didn't realize she might have been sending out all along.

Brought back to the present by another exuberant somersault, Emma ran her palms ever so lovingly over her belly.

"You certainly are a restless one," she cooed quietly. "I know your mom would say you get it from me, but I think you're all hers."

And then she was smiling at the thought of a tiny, defiant Regina. Of a little girl with all the strength and resilience that her other mother possessed. She wished Regina were here so she could make some witty remark about how utterly demanding their child was. The woman would predictably click her tongue and roll her eyes at such foolishness, but Emma always relished in seeing the hint of a smirk that never quite fully concealed itself anymore.

It was a little strange, the pang in her heart over Regina's absence. The woman would be home in a matter of hours after all, and it's not like they hadn't eaten breakfast together before Regina left for work and Emma took Henry to school.

The ache of missing Regina was strange, but perhaps stranger still was the comfort Emma found in having a piece of Regina here with her; intrinsically connected by this flourishing seedling the woman had planted inside her belly. Perhaps, her subconscious tentatively offered to her conscious mind, there was more than just a sense of mere safety in raising this baby with Regina.

Carrying Regina's child felt like nothing short of a privilege. While Emma was certain she wouldn't love her baby any less regardless of who the other parent was, she couldn't imagine feeling that way had the child been Hook's – nor that of any other man, or woman, in town for that matter.

 _Regina's baby,_ Emma thought to herself, caressing the bump with a new sort of wistful fondness as their child continued to stretch and squirm. She caught herself grinning at the notion, and all at once an icy bolt of dread shot through her chest, freezing her hands in place and dropping the smile right off her lips.

The idea that she felt something more than friendship for Regina had never crossed her mind until now. Of course there was a physical attraction, their baby wouldn't exist if that weren't the case, yet Emma had somehow managed to convince herself that was perfectly normal when suddenly it was very glaringly apparent to her that it was anything but. And just like that, things became very, very complicated.

Because Regina most certainly didn't want anything more than what they had. Emma wasn't really upset about Hook that fateful night – more like relieved. But she was sure Regina had still been grieving over Robin Hood and was merely in need of a distraction.

This is why Emma hated being left idle with her own thoughts. She absolutely could not be having these feelings.

The front door slammed and Emma jumped, abruptly jarred from her thoughts. It was too early for Henry to be coming home from school, so it had to be Regina. The woman appeared in the doorway, looking tired and grumpy yet somehow still so breathtakingly beautiful, and Emma felt that same awful pang in her gut.

"You're home early," she said simply, trying to act normal, as if she hadn't just had the most jaw dropping awakening since finding out she was pregnant with this woman's child.

"Slow day," Regina huffed, seating herself regally upon the sofa next to Emma. "It seems that in the absence of witches and wraiths to torment the town, things actually run quite smoothly."

"Well, your daughter's been quite the troublemaker today," Emma quipped, not wanting to disrupt their usual flow and taking the chance she desired to needle the woman. "Kicking up a fuss and refusing to let me nap."

"So now she's _my_ daughter when she's causing trouble?" Regina shot back, and there was that hint of a smile Emma sought, though now she found it made her heart race.

"Look," Emma instructed, pointing to her belly, and it wasn't long before the baby began writhing again, making Regina chuckle.

"Can't sit still," the woman shook her head, placing a hand on Emma's bare skin as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Just like her mother."

Emma grinned. She knew Regina would say that.

They sat in contented quiet, enjoying their daughter's tenacious movements and reveling in her tiny life. They made this child, and regardless of their relationship, the chance to share in such a sense of wonder was priceless.

Emma looked up into the face of the woman beside her, and perhaps that was a mistake, because when Regina looked back into her eyes there was so much love and awe that was surely just a residual from thinking of their little girl. For a moment though, she saw it. Emma felt a pressure against her ribs that most certainly wasn't the baby, and it pushed the air right out of her lungs.

She felt a tug of longing to press a soft kiss to Regina's lips, but she didn't dare. It wouldn't be the same as the fervent, heated kisses that passed between them in the night. A kiss like this would too heavy, born of emotions Emma wasn't even sure she was ready to feel. Her eyes snapped up, realizing she was staring at Regina's mouth and hoping like hell that the woman hadn't noticed.

"You're feeling tired?" Regina asked quietly after a drawn out moment, and Emma could only nod. "Let me go fix you some tea and something to eat. Perhaps it will help calm her down."

Regina absconded to the kitchen, leaving Emma alone with all the revelations and feelings that absolutely refused to be silenced now that they'd finally found a voice. She glanced down at her belly again, placing her hands on either side of the one confidant she trusted implicitly not to spill her secrets, and sighed.

"Shit, Ducky," she said quietly into the empty room. "I think I might be in love with your mom."


	2. One Awkward Dinner

**A/N: So I just couldn't tear myself away from the One Fine Mess universe, and I'm not ready to write the sequel yet. So here will be a collection of one-shots set in that universe.**

 **EACH CHAPTER IS AN INDIVIDUAL STORY, and won't necessarily be in chronological order.**

 **They may be stories from in between the events that took place in OFM, or a new perspective on ones you've already seen. But you'll probably need to have read OFM for them to make sense either way.**

 **These are non essential to the original story, nor will they be to the sequel. More like bonus features! I'm open to ideas for short stories if there's a particular event or POV you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I come up with!**

* * *

 _This story is David's point of view before, during, and following the events in chapter three. Hope you enjoy! And I am still open to any suggestions for future one shots :)_

* * *

 **One Awkward Dinner**

~15 weeks~

David sat back in his chair, giving his stomach a satisfied pat after a delicious meal, yet feeling otherwise discontented. While the food had been excellent, the dinner itself was uncharacteristically tense, even for their strange little family of semi-sordid histories. He expected the quiet indifference from Regina, but the conversation with his daughter felt forced and disconnected in a way it rarely did anymore, like her mind was somewhere else entirely.

Emma could hardly look him in the eye for more than a few seconds and David quickly got the impression that this was more than just an impromptu family get-together. Briefly catching his wife's eye was all it took to wordlessly confirm his suspicions, but he knew pushing Emma was counterproductive and so he kept his musings to himself, patiently waiting until she was ready.

Only Henry's constant babbling saved them from falling into uncomfortable silence. Although, he too seemed to be brimming with a nervous sort of energy – like he had a secret that might come barreling out if he didn't bury it under idle chatter. He looked incredibly relieved when Regina excused him from the table, hurriedly absconding to hide behind his video game, away from the increasingly heavy atmosphere.

A less than subtle nod of encouragement from Snow in Regina's direction did not go unnoticed. Snow knew as well as David that their daughter would clam up if pressed too hard, urging Regina to get the ball rolling instead – as apparently whatever was about to be unleashed involved her as well.

David tried not to think about what exactly that could entail. Regina was family, and as such he would stand by her and support her. That didn't mean he didn't have his reservations. Despite being a grown woman, Emma would always be his little girl. He couldn't help that sometimes he worried about her living under Regina's roof. Much had been forgiven between all parties, but not everything could be forgotten.

"Well," Regina sighed, addressing no one in particular with her eyes cast towards the ceiling. "I suppose we might as well get this over with."

"Yeah..." Emma agreed, sitting up a little straighter and shifting uneasily. She bobbed her head absently, as if giving herself an internal pep talk that it was alright, she could do this. "Okay," she said, releasing a heavy breath as she turned to glance at Regina, of all people, for support. Seeming to find the solidarity she sought in Regina's gentle nod of encouragement, Emma inhaled deeply and began again.

"So, here's the thing. There's... something that happened. Kind of a big something. Like... Really life altering, I guess," she stumbled gracelessly, though David simply continued to listen without any hint of exasperation, waiting for his daughter to find her footing.

While outwardly he was calm and collected, beneath the surface his heart was pounding just a little too hard in his chest. Emma could be reluctant when it came to sharing personal matters, but David had never seen her this afraid to tell him anything. He didn't even want to think about the myriad of possible horrors that might be unveiled. He couldn't even fathom what they might be.

"And I don't want you to freak out," Emma continued, "because it really is a good thing. So please don't get upset."

"Emma," David said softly, his voice edged in concern over his daughter's distress and the way she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "There is nothing you could tell me that would make me love you any less. You are my daughter, and nothing is ever going to make me wish that weren't so."

Emma smiled, relaxing just a little, and David smiled at the response in turn. He knew it might be years before Emma didn't need to hear that assurance anymore. It might be their entire lives. But he would never stop, as long as she needed it.

"Right," she chuckled thickly, shaking her head at herself. "So, Regina and I... We, well, um..."

Emma continued to stutter over words she couldn't seem to force out, no matter how hard she tried. Regina placed a gentle hand on the girl's forearm to halt her, and David was just a little surprised to see the silent exchange of compassion and gratitude and soft, tender smiles. He wasn't sure if that was something new, or if he was just seeing it now for the first time. Either way, it was curious.

"Emma and I are expecting," Regina said smoothly.

"Expecting what?" David asked with a shake of his head. He saw his daughter look to Regina, pleading her to take the reins again, but Regina was too busy rolling her eyes now to notice.

"World peace," the woman bit sarcastically. "What do you think, David? We are expecting a _baby_."

His head rattled back and forth again with a vigorous shake. This still wasn't making any sense.

"From where?" he asked with a frown, making Regina scoff indignantly.

"Oh for the love of–"

"Honey," Snow interrupted, stopping whatever cutting remark that now lay dormant on Regina's tongue. "Emma's pregnant."

Those two words froze David on the spot. He felt a sense of thrill wash over him – a child was always a welcome surprise. And a grandchild for him and Snow to spoil was even more welcome. At the same time, a tingling of doubt sparked in the base of his skull as the pieces slowly fell together.

"And," Emma finally squeaked, still staring at the tabletop. "It's Regina's."

While most people might have been surprised to hear one woman refer to another as essentially the "father" of their child, David already knew this wasn't unheard of in their land. In his youth, on a nearby farm, there lived a young girl he used to play with who also had two mothers, and his own mother had taken care to educate him on the matter.

He didn't know the ins-and-outs of how it all worked – he was rather young at the time it was explained to him – and he figured that now that it was his own daughter who had created a life with another woman, perhaps the details were better left unknown. There were certain visuals of his little girl that David absolutely did not need.

Still, his mind was swimming with questions.

"Alright," he turned to look pointedly at Emma, not particularly ecstatic about Regina's involvement in all this, though admittedly relieved that the news was hardly as earth shattering as Emma's trepidation initially made him fear. "I am _not_ upset, but... I do have some questions."

Emma's rigid posture softened as the tension in her muscles melted away, and David was pleased to see that his reaction to the news had alleviated some of her doubts.

"Shoot," Emma said, feeling much more confident now.

"You were dating Hook not so long ago," David began carefully, "and I understand that your life is your own. But any way you slice it, you haven't been with Regina all that long... Don't you think it's a bit early to be starting a family together?"

"Well," Emma smirked, glancing at Regina and tipping her head to indicate Henry off to the side. "I think we technically _started_ that about twelve years ago."

"And," Regina appeared far less jovial, toying with the edge of her dinner plate as she added, "we're not a couple. The baby – she was an unexpected surprise."

David didn't even have a chance to celebrate over the word "she," over the idea of a beautiful baby girl in the family at last, after having missed those years with his own daughter. He felt fleeting joy, but _"we are not a couple"_ rang loudly in his ears, and he could not deny the way it struck his nerves.

Regina was sleeping with his daughter. His daughter, who had attachment issues, abandonment issues, depersonalization issues. Emma was a grown woman, no matter how that pained him, and was free to do as she pleased. It wasn't his call to make, but David couldn't help fearing that Emma's weaknesses had been used against her, whether intentionally or not.

"So, you're just – what, exactly?" he inquired sternly, his question and harsh tone clearly pointed toward Regina. "Platonic former-enemies who happen to be living together and co-parenting their two children?"

"I hardly think bringing up our past relationship is relevant or necessary," Regina quipped coldly, refusing to actually answer the question.

In this case, it was. As far as David was concerned, the past seemed very relevant now. Because if Regina was sleeping with Emma for a reason other than love, her motives were entirely questionable. And yet, this woman who was usually so stoic now looked oddly pained with every word she spoke, leaving David unsure how to reconcile her glossy stare.

Just as he was about to speak, his daughter found her voice again. _For Regina_ , his subconscious taunted.

"She's right," Emma quickly intervened. "Regina and I are… we're friends?" The declaration was sincere but awkward, as if she weren't entirely sure they actually were friends, but it was undeniable that there was some sort of connection lingering there – whether anyone knew how to name it or not. "And we are committed to raising our kids together. That's all that matters."

"But what about _love_?" Snow asked with hopeful encouragement.

"We love our children," Regina replied coldly.

David tuned out as the three women continued their conversation about love and children and whatever the hell was expected to become of this situation. For his part, he couldn't get past the thought of his daughter having a child with yet another person who could leave her as easily as Neal did. He knew well enough that Regina would never abandon her child, but what about his? What about Emma?

"And hey," his daughter's playful tone jolted him back into the conversation. "We always have each other."

David's fingers came up to massage his temples at hearing those words, fearing that perhaps Emma didn't grasp the gravity of her situation. All he had to go on were his own suspicions, and no confirmation of anything she did or did not feel towards Regina. He shook his head.

"How did this even _happen_?"

There was an extremely long silence where nobody seemed sure what to say, Emma and Regina both looking incredibly guilty. Or perhaps it was uncertainty he saw, David wasn't really sure. Regardless, both women appeared to be extremely uncomfortable in a way that made him almost regret the question entirely.

"People get lonely, David," Regina said quietly, too sadly, too broken to be the reply of someone heartless or intent on using Emma. He understood then, knowing his daughter and knowing Regina, he understood completely how it had happened.

"I see," David nodded, feeling more compassion for Regina now that he was certain her actions had been anything but malicious or careless. Still, his concern was for his daughter above all else, turning to face her as he asked, "And you're okay with this... arrangement? You're happy?"

"Yeah," Emma said with an earnest smile, honesty shining through her green eyes. "I know it's unconventional, but that seems to be the way things go in this family."

"As long as you are happy and safe, I will support any decision you make," David said, gently grabbing Emma's hand from across the table. "Whatever you need, we're here for you, always."

"Thanks, Dad," Emma said, voice suddenly trembling like she might burst into tears. "I, um," she stood quickly – but not before David saw the wetness in her eyes, making him knit his brow in confusion. Emma had barely uttered the words "I'll be right back" before she was gone, hiding herself away behind the security of the bathroom door.

"Did I say something wrong?" David asked the remaining women. The reaction wasn't one typical of Emma, making him truly fear something in his words unintentionally upset her.

"It's just hormones, honey," Snow assured him. "I'll go check on her."

"No," Regina's sharp voice sounded, causing two pairs of eyes to snap her way curiously. "This happens all the time," the woman softened her tone, lacing it with a feigned indifference that David wasn't buying for a second. "She doesn't like to be fussed over; just give her some space."

Snow smiled, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder. "It's really great that Emma has someone like you looking out for her."

Regina looked like she would rather curl up and die than reply to Snow's heartfelt statement. Assuming his suspicions were correct, and he was confident they were, David could understand why. Snow meant well, but her sentiment was laced with a heaviness that David figured Regina would rather not attempt to carry just then.

A cry from upstairs had his wife excusing herself to tend to their stirring son, who had been sleeping in the room that once belonged to Emma. It pained him a little to know they would never all reside under the same roof again. The time spent living together was tragically brief, but he had to accept this was the way of things now and support Emma in the life she had chosen with her son.

And with Regina.

He studied the woman across the table with great interest, watching her shift rigidly in her seat and looking absolutely anywhere else in the room but at him. Regina might not ever be David's first choice in suitors for his daughter, nor likely his second or third choice, and so on. Then again, neither was Hook, and David had still supported Emma in that because all he really wanted was for her to be happy. To be with someone who truly loved her. And for all the pirate's relentless pursuing and groveling, David never sensed the quiet, desperate sort of longing that radiated off the woman before him.

"You should tell her," he finally said, surrendering his own reservations and misgivings for the sake of Emma's chance to not only be in love, but in love and happy with a family of her very own.

"Tell who what, exactly?" Regina sighed, hardly even trying to pretend she didn't know precisely what was coming next. It only made David all the more certain, the way he didn't even have to voice the thought out loud before it crept into Regina's mind.

"Emma," David replied with a knowing glint in his eyes, feeling a twinge of victory when Regina's gaze faltered slightly at the sound of the girl's name. "You should tell her how you feel."

He watched as Regina immediately hardened, hastily piling stones around her heart to protect it. It wasn't enough to mask her emotions though, her gaze remaining steadfast on the empty dishes even as her voice filled with ice.

"And how is it you think I feel?"

For all the woman's attempts at hostility and disdain, what David saw instead was a woman incredibly tortured by her own insecurities and doubts. He was starting to think addressing this had been a mistake – if anyone could give Emma a run for her money in throwing up walls, it was Regina.

"You care about her," he stated carefully, deciding any stronger words would send the woman into instant retreat.

"Of course I care about her. She's the mother of my children."

David sighed, realizing this conversation was most definitely a futile endeavour.

"That's not what I mean. And you know it."

Regina startled anxiously at the sound of the bathroom door opening and spared a quick glance over her shoulder before turning back to David, speaking in a hurried, angry whisper.

"Whatever it is you _think_ you know, you don't," she hissed with a warning glare. "You and your wife would do well to stay out of my personal affairs."

David raised his palms in silent confirmation that the topic was closed. His expression, however, belied the quiet gesture, and made it clear that he knew there was plenty more to be said.

"Regina, I'm exhausted," Emma whimpered, and David could easily see the evening had indeed been incredibly draining for his poor, expectant daughter. "I think we should head home."

"Yes," Regina agreed, a little too quickly, more than happy to take the out when it was offered. "It is _absolutely_ time for us to leave."

Snow returned and they all bid their farewells with final assurances of unconditional love and support for whatever the future with this child may hold.

The door closed behind the Swan-Mills trio and David turned a chiding eye to his wife.

"What?" she inquired with innocent, wide eyes.

"Would a _little_ heads-up have killed you?" David replied, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"No," Snow shrugged, grinning mischievously, "but then I wouldn't have gotten see that adorable look of surprise on your face."

He tried to glare but couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corner of his lips at his wife's playful response. With a small chuckle, David shook his head in wonderment over all that had come to light in such a short amount of time.

"I don't even know what's more surprising," he said. "The fact that our daughter is having a baby with Regina or–"

"The fact that Regina's in love with our daughter," Snow finished his sentence with certainty. David skeptically narrowed his eyes. While they had always been of one heart, and were almost always of one mind, he got the feeling that in this case there was a slight disconnect.

"Snow..." he began carefully, not sure if the woman truly didn't see it, or just didn't want to. "You know it's not just Regina, right?"

"What do you mean?" Snow shook her head, forehead crinkling tightly in consternation.

"I mean that Emma is in love with her, too," he replied, pausing as he took in Snow's perplexed expression. "You didn't notice the way Emma was looking at her?"

"I didn't..." Snow began, then trailed off, seemingly lost in a cloud of memories until, ever so slowly, her brows unfurled and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, gods!" she gasped. "Do you think they _know_?"

"About each other?" David chortled, recalling the tentative air in their touches, the awkward tension and dreamy stares. "Definitely not."

"And you know Emma won't let herself feel it," Snow shook her head in a huff at their hardheaded daughter. "Do you think we should–"

"No," David cut her off firmly, his conversation with Regina replaying in his mind. Neither woman would take well to being pushed too hard. Toying with this could be as disastrous as toying with something like time itself. One small break in the chain could change the course of everything.

"But–"

"No, Snow," he interrupted again, more gently this time. "You know as well as I do that those two need to figure this one out for themselves."

Snow growled in exasperation and David knew it was only because she wished for Emma to find her happiness and peace just as badly as he did.

"Who knows how long that could take with those two, David!" she groaned throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, placing his hands lovingly on his wife's shoulders before wrapping her in a warm, understanding embrace and whispering into her ear. "No meddling."

Snow just snorted, wrapping her arms around her husband as well and setting into his comforting warmth.

"I can't make any promises."


End file.
